User talk:VenusQCandyyV
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Stairs and the Doorway page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 12:17, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Well thank you for taking the time! Don't worry too much, just be cordial and everything will go fine. Enjoy the website! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hm, that is weird. Maybe it's the browser you're using? It happened to me too some days ago, try a different browser. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:37, December 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about...? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:44, December 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: No, really, I still don't know what you're talking about. I mean, what started this conversation in the first place? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:09, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Answers The wiki is for posting stories, and your most recent post was an op-ed piece at best. How exactly is eating vegan a story in any way? I was actually tempted to call it a spam page as there was nothing of literary merit in there. Your other blog was deleted as you were advertising, which is against our Terms of Use and typically is a ban-able offense. I suggest reading the site rules as you've broken three separate rules since you started here. (Spam blogs, advertising, and posting articles in the story section. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :^ Yup. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:27, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't worry, we're all laughing too. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Notice Advertising and spam posting will not be tolerated. You don't seem to be taking this very seriously, but rest assured, while you are lauging at us, we are serious. Please read the Site Rules. Thank you for your attention. ClericofMadness (talk) 01:34, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Etiquette Please refrain from being rude to other users. Your edit here was rude and unnecessary. You have been warned. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:12, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Roleplaying Don't do it. Period. No one is visiting you, etc. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:12, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :And now you're banned for one week for roleplaying, advertising, and violating our terms of use on your user page. We take this very serious (as the one week ban demonstrates). The next infraction will result in a much more lengthy ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:43, January 18, 2016 (UTC)